A shaving apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, DE 20 33 198 A, which corresponds substantially to U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,916. In this known shaving apparatus the control member is formed by a small rotary knob which is rotatably mounted on the shaving-head frame, and the actuating device is formed by a square pin which projects from the foil-cutter frame and which engages a recess in the rotary knob. Such a construction is comparatively simple but has some drawbacks because the actuation of the control member mounted on the shaving-head frame may lead to unfavourable loads being exerted in the direction of the axis of curvature by the means which secure the shaving-head frame to the housing (1), because the actuating device acts on one side of the foil-cutter frame, resulting in a non-uniform force distribution on the foil-cutter frame, because the control member can only be of a comparatively small and inconvenient design (3), because the shaving apparatus is comparatively inconvenient to hold while the control member is actuated since the actuation of the control member of the shaving apparatus, which is held in one hand, requires a change of the hold of this hand or the other hand, and (4) because it is comparatively difficult to control additional operating functions by means of the control member.